Oh desesperación
by Ginevre
Summary: ¿Por qué él se empeña en abrasarse en mi dolor? ¿Por qué yo quiero morir en su contacto? Crónica de un baile muy especial, y de lo que sucedió después. Historia de un amor imposible.
1. Capítulo 1: Hermione

No suelo incluir introducciones en mis fics, pero este caso es diferente, porque considero que el relato que voy a mostraros, en concreto, necesita una explicación, sobre qué vais a leer exactamente… y porqué.

Desde la primera vez que vi en cines "Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte Parte I", el día de su estreno en España, y una determinada escena me conmovió el corazón casi hasta los cimientos, una idea no ha dejado de rondarme la mente, y el mismo corazón. Seguro que recordáis la escena en que Harry, a solas con Hermione, ambos desolados en la tienda de campaña, con Ron lejos, la saca a bailar, intentando animarla. Al verla, sentí que entre ellos había algo más que amistad, como yo siempre he creído; otra cosa muy distinta es qué lugar se ha dado a ese sentimiento en sus dos vidas.

¿Se puede amar a dos personas a la vez? Creo que se puede, sin duda. ¿Se puede dar el mismo lugar en una vida, en una relación, a esas dos personas a la vez? Se puede, pero no se debe, sin duda también. Esa ha sido mi reflexión.

Si no me he decidido a escribir antes sobre esa escena, para mí inconclusa, ha sido porque me negaba a imaginar a Harry amando a alguien que no fuese Ginny, y a Ginny amando a alguien que no fuese Harry. Y aún me niego. Pero, para ser sincera conmigo misma, si a alguien amaría Harry que no fuese Ginny, y sin duda ama, esa es Hermione, estoy totalmente convencida.

Esta unión no va a terminar bien, pues sigue totalmente el argumento presentado por Rowling, con mis propias reflexiones al respecto. El fic será muy corto, durará tres capítulos, cuatro a lo sumo, y narrará aquello que no vimos durante la escena del baile, y lo que tampoco vimos, pero sucedió después. No sé si, en lo más hondo de su corazón, Rowling pensará como yo, sentirá como yo… pero para mí, esta es la verdad no contada. El motivo, es muy largo de contar, tan largo como los siete años en que Harry y Hermiones se conocen, y se quieren como amigos, y…

El primer capítulo es narrado bajo el punto de vista de Hermione; el segundo bajo el punto de vista de Harry. El resto, ya veremos.

Espero que os guste.

_**Oh… Desesperación.**_

_**Capítulo 1: Hermione.**_

¿Cuándo ha comenzado a sonar esa música tan suave? Ni siquiera me he dado cuenta, ni me importa.

¿Cuándo él ha vuelto a entrar en la tienda? ¿Desde cuándo me está observando con tanto dolor en su mirada? ¿Por qué tiemblo de esta manera?

Él cree que no estoy prestándole atención, y me mira, abandonado en esa silla de un modo descuidado, como si le molestara estar sentado; pero no se pone en pie. Sólo me mira, con sus verdes y bellos ojos apenas hechos unas rendijas; me observa: frustrado, melancólico, dolido… y posesivo. Sí… posesivo.

Sé que se muere por poseer todo mi dolor – sus ojos me lo gritan con toda su furia, a pesar de su silencio -, por hartarse hasta enfermar de mi tristeza y sufrimiento, por arrebatarme sin contemplaciones esta añoranza que me consume, y hacerla suya hasta morir.

¿Pero por qué, si él está sufriendo tanto como yo?

¡Maldita sea mi estampa! ¿Por qué le estoy espiando de reojo? ¿Por qué siento esta agonía que me devora el alma por dentro? No me sigas mirando, Harry, te lo ruego; no lo hagas – mi alma le suplica en silencio, indefensa y asustada.

Voy a perderme sin remedio en el sufrimiento, si sigue mirándome con tanta tristeza… por Merlín… ¿Y desde cuándo el verdor de su ardiente mirada se ha vuelto bello para mí? ¿Qué más de él se ha vuelto bello en mi vida? Sé que todo en él es bello, pues bella es su alma. Pero aún más soy consciente de que mi mente, atónita y confusa, no ve su belleza en ese aspecto, cuando ahora le contemplo.

Y yo sigo penando por Ron; y sé que él también lo hace.

Me he perdido en mis erráticos pensamientos, y en mis agitados sentimientos; tanto, que por el rabillo del ojo ya no puedo hallarle, y no lo había notado.

¿Cuándo se ha puesto en pie? Eso no importa. ¿Dónde mis anhelantes ojos pueden volver a hallarlo? – me pregunto, desesperada; pero me obligo a no mover ni un solo músculo siquiera. – Sin duda me estoy volviendo loca. Es hora de deshacerme del influjo del maldito guardapelo – sonrío para mis adentros. Es eso, sólo eso, y nada más. Cuando me lo quite del cuello, mi corazón dejará de latir como un potro desbocado, y mi alma será apaciguada de nuevo por ese sordo dolor, por esa añoranza compañera de fatigas, que no me abandonará, ya sea día o noche, hasta que vea entrar a Ron de nuevo por esa puerta.

De pronto, una calidez bien conocida, y a la vez nueva por completo, se apodera de mi mano: él la ha tomado con dulzura, y comienza a tirar de mí. Antes de atreverme a alzar la cabeza para que mis derrotados ojos se encuentren con los suyos, antes de poder pensarlo siquiera, un hondo suspiro sale de mis labios. Por un agónico instante, siento que la presión de su mano sobre la mía decrece de un modo alarmante, y yo dejo de respirar, aterrada; pero pronto él vuelve a tomarla con firmeza y tira de ella para ponerme en pie con suma facilidad, sin ninguna resistencia. Aunque intento parecer remolona.

Ahora sus ojos están fijos en los míos, peligrosamente cerca, y como siempre, puedo leer en ellos como en un libro abierto: "Confía en mí", me suplican, pero también me ordenan, con esa fuerza de carácter que he visto tantas y tantas veces atraer a la gente hacia él, como si de una todopoderosa fuerza de gravedad se tratase. Recuerdo una vez más que, ya sean amigos o enemigos, todos, de algún modo, giran en torno a él; también yo. De hecho yo, la primera, desde que le conocí. Jamás he intentado negarlo.

Con una lentitud deliberada, sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos fijamente, él desliza los masculinos dedos de ambas manos por mi cuello, hasta alcanzar el minúsculo cierre del colgante que aún llevo suspendido de él; todo el vello de mi cuerpo se eriza con ese leve contacto. No es placer, me obligo a pensar con las pocas fuerzas que aún me quedan, y con la escasa cordura que todavía soy capaz de conservar; es liberación, por perder el colgante de vista, al menos por un tiempo.

Pero el anhelo de cada poro de mi piel se empeña en traicionar cada uno de mis pensamientos.

Él no se ha abrochado al cuello el colgante, como debería haber hecho al quitármelo a mí, tal como acordamos; lo ha abandonado sobre uno de los escasos muebles, a la vista, por supuesto, pero lejos. Y una vez más, mis manos son presa de las suyas, temblorosas.

Algo tan inocente no puede estar pasando, no debe estar pasando – me martilleo la mente con insistencia, intentando inútilmente estar alerta. ¿Pero por qué? Él es el mismo de siempre; pero ese pensamiento no me calma, ni me consuela.

Mi enloquecida mente, dominada por completo por mi trémulo cuerpo, tan sólo es capaz de pensar en todo él… y en su contacto. ¡Increíble! ¿Ha comenzado a bailar? Oh, maldición… Todo mi ser se ha rendido a sus órdenes, toda yo me derrito ante su tacto. ¿Qué va a ser de mí? ¿Qué va él a hacer de mí? Sea lo que sea, sé que ya nada volverá a ser igual.

Oh, desesperación…


	2. Capítulo 2: Harry

_**Oh... Desesperación.**_

_**Capítulo 2: Harry.**_

¡Por fin! ¡Por fin me ha regalado esa sonrisa sabihonda que tan caro vende! ¿Por qué me siento un triunfador, teniéndola entre mis brazos, como si hubiese ganado algo, vencido a alguien? ¿Por qué me sorprende que ella haya confiado en mí de este modo? ¿No es animarla lo que me moría por lograr? ¿No andaba mendigando una sola sonrisa suya, que guardar en mi alma como un valioso amuleto? ¿Por qué se deja llevar? ¿Por qué baila junto a mí como si el mundo nos perteneciera en este mismo momento? ¿Por qué la he sacado a bailar, si tanto temo pisarla? ¿Y por qué me abrasa el corazón pensar que ya no habrá excusa para cogerla de la mano cuando este baile termine? ¿Por qué siento tan ligero el corazón, y a la vez me pesa como una losa? ¿Por qué?

Demasiadas preguntas, para un gesto tan sencillo como el nuestro: un inocente baile. No debe ser por ella que me siento extraño, sino porque, por primera vez en demasiado tiempo, no está Ron para observarnos; porque me muero para que él vuelva… pero no en este momento, ni para ver esto. Este será mi secreto, el secreto de ella, nuestro secreto…

¡Maldición! ¿Desde cuándo he querido mantener secretos para Ron, y mucho menos donde esté ella? ¿Por qué me siento culpable por estarla disfrutando, porque ella me mire sólo a mí, por ser el centro de su esencia? ¿Estoy siendo acaparador, posesivo, incluso celoso? Esos sentimientos sólo los he tenido por… mi pequeña; mi pequeña Ginny, mi amor, mi pelirroja… el sueño que se difumina en las tinieblas del Señor Oscuro, cuando sólo Hermione está para velar mis constantes pesadillas.

¿Por qué dejé a Ginny atrás pero permití a Hermione acompañarme? ¿Acaso a ambas no debo igual protegerlas? Mil veces me he hecho esa pregunta, que no quiere ver respuesta. Mi cabeza gira al ritmo de la suave música, mi mente divaga, mi corazón anhela…Y mientras eso sucede, mi musa baila en mis brazos, y me serena.

Me mira de un modo extraño, lo noto, me siento triunfante por ello; no está Ron en esos ojos, debería estar, como siempre, pero ahora no lo veo; me siento miserablemente culpable, y a la vez lo deseo. Es sólo porque él se ha atrevido a hacerle daño – me obligo a recordarme, molesto -, a mí puede hacerme lo que quiera, sé mucho del sufrimiento. Pero dañarla así a ella… ¿qué perdón puede haber para eso?

¿Cuánto hace que no me había atrevido a abrazarla para no molestarlo a él? No pienso pensarlo más, no voy a perder el tiempo sintiendo miedo, con el poco que aún tenemos. ¿Qué pasará mañana, cuando el otro me encuentre, o yo lo halle a él? Sé qué no pasará: ella y yo no volveremos a compartir este momento. Esto es lo que tenemos. ¿Debo dar gracias por ello? Si por tan sólo un segundo ella es feliz, debo hacerlo.

La música ha terminado, la pego con fuerza a mi cuerpo; sé que pronto se separará de mí y la melancolía reconquistará su femenino feudo. No puedo hacer más para evitarlo, no puedo, ni debo hacerlo. Lentamente ella separa sus brazos, me mira de ese modo extraño. ¡Por Merlín! ¡Ha vuelto a hacerlo! No me mires, chiquilla, no de ese modo, al menos. Aléjate de mi lado, como un loco te lo ruego, ten tú esa cordura que al parecer yo no tengo. Aléjate o voy a besarte; o nada en el mundo me impedirá hacerlo.

Exhalo con fuerza: se aleja; la tentación se ha ido lejos. Sin duda me había vuelto loco, y agradezco su silencio, su rechazo, su barrera. Yo no sería un hombre si me hubiera dejado vencer por la locura, ella es de Ron, esté él lejos o esté cerca. Ella lo quiso así, y yo me alegré por verla; no soy quién para olvidarlo cuando apenas me convenga. ¿Me convenga para qué? ¡Recuerda, loco! ¡Recuerda! ¡Ginny te aguarda con esperanza! ¡Y tú juraste vencer y volver por ella! ¡Buena la harás si no eres capaz siquiera de luchar por aquello que sientes y superar las barreras!

Ella me mira de lejos, suspira y baja la cabeza. Todo ha terminado; el baile no fue buena idea. Ahora lo sé. Yo casi me doy la vuelta; mi alma le grita en silencio para dar gracias por esa cordura que ella ha querido que vuelva. Otro punto para ella, para mi fuerte amiga, para esa sensata guerrera.

Pero de pronto, algo tira de mí y me gira hacia ella, con fuerza. Y la encuentro mirándome, anhelante y llorosa, y yo lloro con ella. Sin duda voy a besarla, sin duda; si hay infierno, ya estoy en él por no tenerla. Pero ella se me adelanta, y colma mis labios con su dulzura y belleza, con sus suaves y cálidos labios, con su tristeza.

¡Que el Señor Oscuro me lleve! ¡No me importa! ¡Debo tenerla! Y ella tenerme a mí, lo siento, atrás el tiempo no vuela.

¿Cuándo ha caído la noche? ¿Cuándo la situación ha dado vuelta? Yo ya no la tengo en mis brazos, ahora… me tiene ella. Mi Hermione, mi musa, mi diosa… Si hay dios, sin duda es ella.

Sé que mañana voy a lamentar esto con toda mi alma; pero maña es mañana, y ahora… yo soy de ella.

* * *

><p><strong>COMENTARIOS:<strong>

Como os prometí, en este capítulo ha sido Harry quien ha tomado el relevo para relatar la escena. Habréis notado su confusión, su temor por dejarse llevar, su corazón decidiendo por su propia cuenta, su miedo a abandonar sus responsabilidades, no sólo en la lucha contra Voldemort, sino con todas aquellas personas a quienes ama. Pero algo en Hermione le atrae como una sirena, algo que no comprende, que no creía sentir, ni que deseaba sentir, pero que ahí está. ¿Y qué pinta Ginny en todo esto? Esa pregunta es la que le hace estar seguro de que después va a arrepentirse de lo que allí está sucediendo. Pero tampoco quiere, ni puede, evitar que suceda. A veces, la vida puede ser muy dura y muy dulce a la vez.

Lo he subido tal y como me ha salido, a veces más poético, a veces menos. Eso también delata la lucha interna de Harry, su confusión.

Si os ha gustado, me alegro, y si no, lo siento.

Saludos y hasta muy pronto, espero.

**Rose.**


End file.
